Spirit of Freedom Part 3
(in the shipyard) Ishmael: Do you hear that? Victor: Hear what? Ishmael: It sounds like soldiers marching. Victor (listens): Yeah, I do hear that. Ishmael: Do you think it's marines? Victor: Hopefully not. But let's hurry up just in case. Ishmael (sighs): Sounds good. Victor: Look at this one over here. (he walks over to the biggest ship by far) "The Spirit of Freedom" Worth 100 million beli, that's way out of our price range. Ishmael: That would be an awesome ship though. And the name is cool. Victor: Yeah, that's a pity. Ishmael: I hear it again, it's that tramping noise. (suddenly marines round the corner) Marine 1: Freeze, put your hands in the hair. Ishmael: Like you just don't care. Marine 2: What? Victor: Hahahah! There's a sarcastic side to you, Ishmael. Ishmael: You'd be surprised. Marine 2: Enough talk! We are here to apprehend you. Victor: Oh really? On what charges? Marine 1: Let's se. (he shuffles through a stack of wanted posters and holds up two) Here's one for Lightning Blade X. Victor. A thirty million beli reward for a Devil Fruit user and ally of Captain Winston Storm. Victor: WOOHOO! I got myself a bounty. Marine 1: And here's another for Casual Fisherman Ishmael, also for joining Captain Storm's crew. A five million bounty is on you rhead. Ishmael: They could've come up with a more intimidating epithet.........Oh well it's better than nothing. Victor: Ha! At least you have a bounty. Congratulations. Marine 1: If you do not surrender your weapons we will take you to jail by force. (Victor draws his sword and Ishmael takes out his fishing rod) Victor: Good, I'm ready for a fight. Ishmael: Yeah, this day was too boring. (meanwhile, in the bar) Clavio: What did you just say? Storm: One of you is a marine. It's very simple. Farlon: How dare you accuse me of being a marine? Storm: It's not you. Farlon: I know that! (Storm turns to Clavio) Storm: It's one of your crew members. Clavio: Heh? (Storm points to Pirate 1 in the corner, who is speaking into a Den Den Mushi) Pirate 1: I've got them cornered. It's the Big Three plus some old man who I think is Captain Storm. (he realizes it is quiet and everyone is staring at him) Clavio: GET HIM! Pirate 1: Shitshitshit! (Pirate 1 sprints out of the bar. All the pirates follow and nearly run over Terra, who is outside the bar) Terra: What just happened? Storm: It was as I suspected. That man you were with was a marine in disguise. He's brought hundreds of marines to this island to capture the other pirates. Terra: Damnit. Well I got the Log Pose. Let's find the others and get the heck out of here. Storm: To the Batmobile! Terra: What the........... Storm: I mean, To the Stormrider. Terra (to herself): Sometimes this guy is just too weird. (Storm and Terra take off running. They stop at a street where the pirates from before are engaged in battle with marines) Clavio: Oi, lend a hand over here. Storm: Are you sure you need my help, sonny boy? Yarrow: We're all pirates here! Lend us a hand. Storm: Fine. Terra: WHAT? Storm: You don't want to help them. Terra: I value my life over there's. I'll go get the Stormrider ready for departure. Storm: Sounds good. (he goes over to Clavio and the other pirates) Still need my help? Clavio: Don't underestimate us. Sonic Slash! '(Clavio slashs through several rows of marines in less than a second) Farlon: '''Icy Wind! '(he swings his axeblade through the air and an arc of wind knocks back some more marines) Vick: Wild Stinger! (Vick thrashes around with two long jellyfish tentacles, crippling most of the remaining marines) Storm: Damn, these guys are good. But don't leave me out! 'Earthshaker! '(the ground opens up and knocks out some marines. The few remaining marines take aim at Storm) Yarrow: Not so fast. (he holds up a rifle) '''Scattershot! (the rifle shoots out one large bullet that breaks up into smaller bullets and takes out the marines) Storm: That took care of them, nice teamwork boys. Clavio: I never thought we'd all be working together, but I guess it was for the best. Now let's get the heck out of here. Vick: Aye, it's about time we went to the Grand Line. Storm: Hohoho, right you are! Farlon: I guess I'll see you morons later. (the Tentacle Pirates, Sonic Pirates, and Subzero Pirates leave. Storm walks down to the docks where Terra is awaiting him with the Stormrider) Terra: Let's go! Storm: Yosh! Let's head to the Grand Line. Terra: What about the others? Storm: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....oh. I forgot about them. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories